


love is great, love is fine

by callunavulgari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was it?" Stiles asks between giggles, muffling the noise into Peter’s collarbone. "That was your kink to end all kinks? The thing you’ve been too embarrassed to tell me for the <i>two fucking years</i> that we’ve been together?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is great, love is fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For one of my tumblr memes, kinkyshit asked for Steter and confessing a fetish. Again, I do actually apologize for the fact that this isn't kinkier. Originally I was gonna go with some actual D/s porn, but this popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

It’s an argument that they’ve had _at least_ three dozen times already, one that Stiles has actually gotten used to. They’ve had this argument so many times that they fall into  _patterns_. Peter will do something and Stiles will push and push until it finally devolves into a bunch of yelling and then, when nothing comes of _that_ except frigid silence and a night or two of sleeping on the couch, they’ll have pretty spectacular, acrobatic make-up sex. Then they won’t talk about it until the next time it comes up.

"I just don’t _get it_!” he’s shouting, pressing so far into Peter’s space that he’s actually backed the other man up into the wall. It’s just because Peter’s letting him — he knows that, he does. He has enough experience with werewolves by now that unless he’s got mountain ash on him or enough anger to actually trigger his stupid spark, he knows it’s just them humoring him. “We’ve done _everything_. You’ve tied me up, fucked me in the middle of a park, and we’re not even going to _talk_ about the pudding incident. We have _safe words_ and enough bondage gear and questionable knives in our closet that if the feds raided our place tomorrow, they’d probably think we were serial killers. What kink could _possibly_ be so embarrassing—”

Peter cuts him off with a growl, eyes flashing blue in the dark, and darts a hand in to drag Stiles closer, yanking him in with a clawed hand around the nape of his neck and drawing him into a kiss.

He’d expected an angry kiss. He’d expected Peter’s teeth biting at his lips. He’d expected Peter to maybe yank him into his arms and fuck him against the wall.

He’s not expecting the soft, delicate kiss that _actually_ happens — so sweet and tender that his fucking _toes_ curl — or the way that Peter wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist and draws them together gently, so fucking gently, and walks them back towards the bed.

It’s only after, during the afterglow, that Stiles starts laughing.

"That was it?" he asks between giggles, muffling the noise into Peter’s collarbone. "That was your kink to end all kinks? The thing you’ve been too embarrassed to tell me for the _two fucking years_ that we’ve been together?”

Peter doesn’t blush, but it looks like he’s _actively trying not to_. Stiles barks out another laugh and wraps his entire body around Peter like an octopus when he growls and tries to push off the bed. “Nooooo,” Stiles croons, biting playfully at Peter’s ear. “Don’t go! You just— you have to admit it’s kind of hilarious.”

"I don’t know why I did this to myself," Peter sighs, and Stiles wiggles closer, blowing a raspberry on the sweaty swath of skin just above Peter’s left nipple, because he’s a little shit.

"You luuuurve me," he breathes, nuzzling their cheeks together. "Big bad Peter Hale’s biggest ‘kink’ is tender _love making_. It’s adorable.”

Peter sighs and, reluctantly, wraps his arms around Stiles’ hips. “Shut up, Stiles.”

It sounds like an ‘I love you’ to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr and give me a prompt of your own! My [writing blog](http://callunawrites.tumblr.com/) and [my primary one](http://callunavulgari.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
